zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:List Page Naming Conventions
So I've been poking around our list pages a bit, & I noticed an inconsistency in the naming of these pages. About half of them read along the lines of "List of Items in The Legend of Zelda", while the other half read simply "The Legend of Zelda Items". This may be a small thing, but it seems like we should have naming consistency where possible, so I figured we could see which format people like better and then rename the offending pages to conform. I guess I like the format that doesn't include the word "list" better, as a couple pages (boss/mini-boss, quotes pages) necessarily can't include the word, and so not using it means they won't be the odd ones out. But my opinion could be swayed easily; really, I just want consistency. If this matter seems trivial, I apologize, but I didn't want to go renaming a bunch of pages w/out running it by someone first. Knives182 (talk) 05:25, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :If I remember correctly from a similar conversation earlier (it's in a talk page somewhere and I don't have time to dig for it), the category pages are the actual thorough lists of things, and the other "List of XXXs in Game A"/"Game A XXXs" are pages that were more or less made at random and have no predetermined format or purpose. In the case of bosses, locations, and other such things, I think it'd be better to just make them redirects to the category pages. Categories are well policed and kept up to date; if someone adds that Stalfose were present in Four Swords, they add the category to the Stalfose page, and thus the category page itself automatically updates; no one knows to add Stalfose to the "List of Enemies in Four Swords" or "For Swords Enemies" (whether or not there even is a list page for something is inconsistent, to say nothing of the page names or format). The items list pages though would be useful as a way single out the items that Link actually acquires in a game, since our categories extend the definition of "items" to all inanimate objects. :So my thought is to change every list page that is already covered by a category into a redirect to that category page, pick some standard for the inventory item lists, and in the case of things like lists of quotes or other non-categorized things, decide on a standard format similar to the items one.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:24, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Assuming all our lists are tagged, the only game-specific ones are for items, which have some use if relegated to attainables as you mentioned. The other lists are all series-wide, which makes them marginally useful as the categories are all broken down by game. So if you want to see every enemy from the Zelda series on one page, that's what the list is for (although why we have two separate enemies lists, I don't know). So I guess I'd propose the deletion of one of those, unless someone cares to argue for the existence of both. And then we come back to the issues of naming and internal structure. Knives182 (talk) 02:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) This issue would be best for an admin to take care of. Consider that if anybody else moved the pages, a redirect would be made and would most likely have to be deleted. Now, on the topic itself, it should be fixed. I feel that they should follow the way the location lists go. So that it should be List of items in ''Game Title Here'' Ya'know what I mean? :Agreed. -'Minish Link' 15:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :If the locations pages provide us w/ a precedent, I'm all for following it. Knives182 (talk) 01:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I think this should go down. We all know this needs to be fixed. And if no one's objected to it, I'll ask an admin if they can move the pages so that we can go ahead with fixing them. --Jäzzi (Talk) 19:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan to me. Knives182 (talk) 04:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC)